vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mr. Bambu/Warcraft Calc: Malfurion Stormrage Sinks a City
Premise Here's the statement, pulled from a page on a certain former queen of the Highborne Elves. "Suddenly cut off from the Well, the night elf defenders realised that something catastrophic had happened. Refugees from Zin-Azshari brought news of the demonic invasion to Black Rook Hold, home of Lord Kur'talos Ravencrest. Kur'talos added the refugees who could fight to his own soldiers, and the army set out for Zin-Azshari. The War of the Ancients had broken out in earnest. With the help of several allies, the druid Malfurion Stormrage destroyed the shield and killed Xavius. Azshara made Captain Varo'then her new advisor and her chief liaison with the Legion. By this time the Legion was divided: many of its demonic minions were out on the battlefield instead of helping to stabilize the portal into the Twisting Nether. The queen blamed Kur'talos's strong leadership of the night elf defenders for delaying Sargeras's arrival. She ordered Varo'then to eliminate Kur'talos, and Varo'then obediently had the valiant noble assassinated. Despite Azshara's attempts to aid the Legion, the portal to the Twisting Nether was ultimately closed before Sargeras could reach Azeroth. Although the portal's closure saved Azeroth from demonic invasion, the Well of Eternity was unable to withstand the added magical strain, and it began to collapse upon itself. Zin-Azshari and the Well were suddenly blasted downward toward the ocean floor..." Here's some supporting text from here. "Azshara and her highborne were prepared for them, and her chaotic magics ripped Malfurion's forces to shreds. But it was the sight of Tyrande falling to the hands of Azshara's former Highborne, now transformed into satyrs that gave Malfurion the strength for one final strike. Azshara's battle with Malfurion threw the portal out of its magical alignment, and the vortex grew unstable. Malfurion cast a spell to create a gigantic gale that would rip all the demons from the ground and send them on a one-way trip into the Well and to the Twisting Nether. The Well of Eternity then started to collapse on itself, pulling land, Azshara's palace and the ruined city of Zin-Azshari into itself. Although Sargeras knew that the portal was closing, he tried to do the unthinkable - step into the portal to recreate it and enter Azeroth. The portal finally collapsed and trapped Sargeras in it. The Well of Eternity exploded in a catastrophic eruption that left the world sundered forever." So, sending a large city to the ocean floor (Zin-Azshari is the capital city of the Highborne Elves at the time). We assume Malfurion did this specifically because he is the one stated to undertake destroying the shields of the Well, which is really the only notable object here. Let's calc it. Calc "Suddenly" suggests a second or two. For posterity's sake we'll assume ten, though, as a reasonable low-end. For this calc, the following assumptions will be made: 1. Three meters of Earth were blasted downwards alongside the buildings. 2. The number of buildings is comparable to the number in New York City, which is 860,000. This is based on this (Note: It is known that this is much larger than New York, but still). 3. The buildings themselves average at three stories (there are few "tall" buildings save for stone temples, so we will assume all three stories. 4. Buildings were made of stone, due to the fact that all buildings discovered within the ruins were made of stone. We will use marble as this bears a strong resemblance to the materials used in stone Elf buildings. So, first. Mass of all the buildings. As usual, 80% of the buildings will be assumed hollow. We will use Night Elf architecture as a close second to actually seeing the city. Windows are roughly 50% of PC height (~185 cm), so... 92.5 cm. 1097.92 cm is our height for the building on the right. This fits because stories in this game are taller. So, 1646.88 cm for the height of the buildings. The standard structure for an Elf building is cylindrical. We'll assume half of that building is showing in the picture, meaning the length of the base will be our radius. We get 1002.81 cm. We get a general volume of 5.2 x 10^9 cubic centimeters. Our mass is 14097200 kg per building, but this needs to be reduced by 80%- leading to 2819440 kilos per building, multiplied by 860000 buildings. 2.425 x 10^12 kg is our final weight of all buildings. Now for the weight of the Earth taken with it. As a reasonable low-end, we will assume three meters down was taken with the city (although I believe it is somewhere mentioned that the whole coast was "sunk"). According to the same article linked above, the city was hundreds of miles wide- we'll assume a radius of 200 as a low-end, 300 as a mid-end, and 400 as a high-end. Low-End: 9.77 x 10^17 cubic centimeters Mid-End: 2.2 x 10^18 cubic centimeters High-End: 3.91 x 10^18 cubic centimeters Converting to weight, we get... Low-End: 1.49 x 10^15 kg (total weight: 1.492 x 10^15) Mid-End: 3.35 x 10^15 kg (total weight: 3.352 x 10^15) High-End: 5.95 x 10^15 kg (total weight: 5.952 x 10^15) The ocean is approximately 2.3 miles deep at average. Divide by ten seconds to get 0.23 miles traveled per second, or 370.149 m/s. We have speed, we have weight, let's get KE. Low-End: 1.022 x 10^20 Joules, or Island level Mid-End: 2.296 x 10^20 Joules, or Island level High-End: 4.077 x 10^20 Joules, or Island level+ Finally, we will do one very high end (note that the standard High End is most likely here). We will assume the city was propelled instantly to the depths, making our speed ten times faster. Super High-End: 4.077 x 10^22 Joules, or Country level Tallies Malfurion Sinks a City (Low-End): 1.022 x 10^20 Joules, Island level Malfurion Sinks a City (Mid-End): 2.296 x 10^20 Joules, Island level Malfurion Sinks a City (High-End): 4.077 x 10^20 Joules, Island level+ Malfurion Sinks a City (Super High-End): 4.077 x 10^22 Joules, Country level Consistent with previous feats for these level of characters (Ragnaros melting mountains, Therazane making mountains, etc). This mainly scales to Azshara as an Pre-Horde Faction Leader, as she was creating the energy needed to protect the Eternity Well- so this energy was needed to overcome her. Neat. 6-C Pre-Horde Faction Leaders. Category:Blog posts Category:Warcraft